1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for validating data, and more particularly to systems and methods for real-time, dynamic measurement and display of a best case estimate of results of a review of a randomly selected validation set, and the like.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years, systems and methods for validating data have been developed. However, such systems and methods lack robustness with respect to real-time, dynamic measurement and display of a best case estimate of results of a review of a randomly selected validation set, and the like.